The electrical theory behind permanent magnet generators is well understood: a permanent magnet having north and south poles is rotated between two or more pole pieces which provide a flux path magnetically linked to a wound wire coil such that rotation of the permanent magnet induces an alternating voltage in the coil. It is also well understood that the intensity or magnitude of the voltage is dependent upon the time rate of change of the flux passing through the pole pieces and this time rate of change is in turn a function of the speed at which the permanent magnet is rotated between the pole pieces.